There's something about 'Mione
by Rose101
Summary: New Year, New Time, New Looks, New Love. HGBW
1. Arrival at the Burrow!

**_DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Harry Potter stories or characters!   
  
Please R & R!_**

Hermione stepped out of theWeasley's kitchen fire and looked around. Her very long, and now very straight hair fell around her sholders and almost to her slim waist.Over the last year she had matured a great deal. Her body was now woman shaped, slender hips flowing into long, perfectly toned legs. Her face now looked older and less teenager like. She no longer had the occasional spot or blemish, instead her facial skin was smooth and peachy-coloured. Her jeans sat perfectly on the very base of her waist and her pink strapped top clung perfectly to her curves. She would be 17 in little less than a month, and she definatly looked it! She placed her flowery weekend bag down on the tiled floor as Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a hug. She put her arms round Molly and smiled as she listened to her best friends mother greet her hapily. When they had drawn back she hurried to help Mr. Weasley pull her trunk out of the fireplace. _-Its great to be back here- _She smiled as she saw knives chopping potatoes of their own accord and the washing up gloves scrubbing away at a seive totally independantly.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier dear," Mrs Weasley was saying "But Charlie and Ron are stuck in Diagon Alley, something's gone badly wrong with the archway entrance and exit, it seems to be totally blocked no one can get in or out! So they won't be back until they sort that out and that could take as long as Merlins beard! _-Well at least Harry's here, but I wonder why he hasn't come down to meet me?! Maybe hes playing Quidditch!-_ And Harry isn't due to arrive until next week, Dumbledore said he must stay at Privet Drive for at least a month but he seems to want Harry to stay there a bit longer this holiday. But I'm sure he has his reasons. And as you know Ginny's at Rachels house for another few days so I'm afraid its just you and Bill, and maybe Percy if he ever comes home!"

Hermione smiled. She didn't particually mind her friends not being there. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and picked up her bag.

"Am I sleeping in Ginny's room again!?" She asked smiling at Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes dear, ill just get Bill to carry your trunk up!" She walked over to the kitchen door and walked into the corridor. "BILL! BILL, HERMIONES HERE, WILL YOU COME AND CARRY HER TRUNK UP?"

Mrs. Weasley turned back into the kitchen and smiled at Hermione.

"My haven't you grown, and your hair dear, it looks gorgeous!"

"Thanks" said Hermione self-conciously

A few seconds later Bill came strolling into the kitchen. "Hello Mione!" He said walking over and hugging her. His fang earring swung too and fro, his long, flaming red hair still pulled back into a pony tail. He straighten up to his full height and was almost a half-a-head taller than Hermione, even though she was wearing a pair of quite high, black stillettos. "I suppose you want your trunk taken up," he said, bending and gripping a handle."Grab the other one she said and removing her bag from her other hand. She smiled and hoisted the other end of the trunk into the air. They carried the trunk up the winding staircases of the burrow. _-He really fit. I mean, look at those abs. Shut up, hes your mates big brother, he not gonna like you!- _Bill turned the handle of Ginny's room and walked in. He dropped his end of the trunk on to Hermione's camp bed and bent down to clear up some of the rubbish from the floor. Hermione looked over and saw the top of what looked like a pair of union jack boxers, she smiled _-Very patriarcal- _He stood up and threw a pile of dirty jeans and tee-shirts into the washing basket which burped and glowed as the chlothes were transported downstairs.

"Had a good summer?" Bill questioned as her as he fell backwards onto Ginny's bed.

"Ah I can't complain!" Hermione responded "How about you?"

"Nothing interesting really, I only finished work last week. Done a couple of jobs for the order, but," he paused "If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" He finished winking. She laughed and turned back to unlocking her trunk. Bill stared at her hair falling so gracefully down her slender back.

"I like the new hair, Mione, suits you" He said after a few moments.

"Thanks" She replied turning and smiling meekly. He grinned back.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, the chapters will get better and longer, I assure you!! Please R&R_**


	2. The Average Teenage Witches Guide to Lif...

**_DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Harry Potter stories or characters!   
  
Please R & R!_**

"I like the new hair, Mione, suits you" He said after a few moments.

"Thanks" She replied turning and smiling meekly. He grinned back.

"How did you do it, I thought you'd try'd strightening it before and it was only tempory?!" Bill enquired.

"Well I brought a 'Spells for the Average Teenage Witch!' _-Oh Merlin, Hermione, he's gonna think you're a right saddo now!- _and it was in there, its not permanent, you just redo the spell after washing your hair!" She replied

"Ah, you wouldn't mind lending me that book would you!?" He said, Hermione looked puzzled, Bill guestured at his hair, "Mine gets a bit unruly sometimes too"

Hermione tried to stop herself laughing unsuccessfully. "Sorry!" She snorted in between her giggles.

"What?!?" Bill said innocently!!  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione sniggered "Just, you're, what? 21 and you want to borrow 'Spells for the Average Teenage Witch!" A smile twitched around Bills lips.

"Well I suppose that is quite sad!" He said after a few moments thought!

"Just a bit!" Hermione said under her breath without Bill noticing. She rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out a thick, leatherbound pink book and tossed it to Bill.

"Whoah!!! Its huge!" Bill moaned lifting it onto his knee and flicking through! "Oooh, instant eye-liner. 'yeuxstilo' " He muttered pointing his wand at his eyes which were immediatly outlined in perfectly black khol liner.

Hermione giggled "You look like Johnny Depp!" _-But not as tasty, well maybe...nearly...SHUT UP- _

"John who??" Bill questioned.

"Muggle film star." Hermione replied.

"Ahh right!" Bill conjured a mirror in mid-air and gasped when he saw his reflection. "Surgify!"

"Thats better" Hermione said.

"You saying I don't look sexy with eye-liner on, Miss Granger, eh? eh?" Bill said in a mock offended voice.

"Well..I..-_No, you look sexy any-SHUT IT- _Nah, you didn't look that bad!"

"Why, thanks!" Bill said smiling. Hermione turned round and began unpacking her trunk.

* * *

**_A/N: I am so sorry, this is really short too but i am writing some longer ones lolol xxxx_**


End file.
